A Potion for the soul
by WhiteangleofJagles
Summary: YAOI! What happens when three boys, and a proffesor, become soul mates?  Rated M for saftey and later ch's
1. Chapter 1

When the bell rang, it was time for potions, "C'mon Harry, we don't want to be late!" Ron yelled, running. When they got to class, Snape finally walked in, "Today, class, we will be learning about Pi ces d' me perdue R cup rer, one of the ONLY potions made in Ancient (wizarding) France, it's purpose is to find your soul mates, yes, there have been occations were there has been more than one, the most being three, know, partners are:

-, -

Potter, Malfoy -, -

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, causing Snapes head to turn to him, "Quiet, mister potter..." Harry sighed, why Malfoy of all people? "Now, the way this potion works is, it will locate your soul mate, and make them almost irresistible, this is the only class and/or lesson I will aloud kissing, UNDERSTOOD! Now, a few things I would like you to know, first off once this bond is formed, it is almost impossible to break, however, if it IS broken, all member's of it will die instantly. Second, I don't want anyone in denial, it will make it harder for every one, third, if the members are in different houses, there will be a meeting area for them, now, start, the bookes in front of you contain the instrucktions, also, each pair will glow one color, begin." After half an hour, six mess ups, and a crying potter, the potions were finished. "Now, I would like you to each take a flask of this potion and drink it carfully, understood?" Harry and Draco gulped down there potions, only to glow the same color, and find Neville had the same color aswell, however, they did not expect SNAPE to glow it to. "W-what?" Snape grabbed his desk, and tryed not to... "CLASS DISSMISED!"  
>And then...<p>

CLIFF HANGER! I want 3 comments to know if I should continue, thx! 


	2. Chapter 2

"POTTER, MALFOY, LONGBOTTOM, GET OVER HERE!" Snape practicly screamed, every one ran to him, seeking contact with the man, and each other. Snape grabbed us all in a hug, him stroking all of our hair, making us all moan, we kept squirming, despritly seeking contact, soon, Snape was sucking on Nevilles neck, Harry was sucking on Snapes, Draco on harrys and Neville was sucking his thumb. Harry broke off Snapes neck, making him growl which made Neville moan, "Proffes..." he was cut off by Snape, "Nobody in our bond is aloud to call me anything but Severus!" "Severus," Harry started again (and Snape continued sucking on the whimpering Neville's neck) "I have a few questions, first of all, how will this effect class?" "You will all sit at my desk, and... I'll probably tutor you, because I'll probably have you move to my private quarters, next question, Potter?" Neville started clawing at Snape shirt, needing attention, and Snape went back to him (AGAIN!) "Well... will you be, you know... NICER to us?" He whispered "Yes, Harry, I'm sorry for..." "I understand, also, will people accept this?" he questioned, making a jesture with his hand towards them all. "It it wizarding law that anything... 'SEXUAL' caused by magic, especially that potion, has to be accepted..." Draco started figiting" P-Severus, is this real love or just..." "It's love, but stronger, it's hard to explain..." "Severus, when will this need to touch each other end?" Neville asked. "Never..." We all started grabbing each other, untill the bell rang, lunch time!  
>-<p>The bell finally rang for the end of the day, Draco Harry, and Neville dieing to find Severus, ran through the halls, when they reached Snapes office... he wasn't there, they ran to Professor McGonagal asking where 'Snapes' private quartes were, only to be lectured, "I will not allow any student knowledge of a Proffesors Private quarters! I..." "WE NEED TO FIND HIM, NOW!" "What Draco means," Harry corrected, rubbing the other's backs, "Is that we're his mates, we had potions called Pi ces d' me perdue R cup rer I think, so..." "Mhmmm! Sure, nice exuse Potter, Draco will have..." Just then Snape walked in with a piercing look, "There not lying, you know..." He growled, "Harry, Draco, Neville, follow..." he started walking, leaving a starteled and shocked looking Proffessor in there wake. As soon as they got to his quarters, he growled something nobody catched about McGonagal, then whipped around and pushed them all on the bed, growling 'MINE!', he zapped them into there pajamas, then himself (his was a green Slytherin shirt and black silk pants) "We'll move you all in tommorow, unders-okay?" "Yeah." they all replyed dreamily as Severus laid down on the bed in between them. After saying there 'goodnights' Severus mumbled "Love you all." <p>


End file.
